


Amenity

by Dothetimeything



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Humor, M/M, Max has a brief soft moment, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Preston actually seems kinda, Preston is a broken boy, Psycho ish?, but hes not i promise, murder mention, prestons dads a murderer OOPS, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dothetimeything/pseuds/Dothetimeything
Summary: Preston recieved an unexpected phone call from Nana, He doesn't really know how to react to these kinds of things" Preston leaned back onto his elbows and  looked up at Max, (who now seemed taller, Which was a rare sight) He looked down at him with a smile, maybe he was laughing, or maybe it was just a sick smirk, but Preston couldn't be bothered to tell the difference "Preston you areinsane," He said, making them both errupt into giggles, or maybe just Preston, he couldn't really tell his mind felt clouded, all fizzy and fuzzy, like he was drunk "Maybe I am'' "





	Amenity

Preston didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this new information, 

David took the phone away from the frozen boy, hanging up on Preston's grandma and sliding the phone back in his vest pocket

"Um, You can take the rest of the day off if you want," David said softly, sounding somber, he could hear everything that the woman said on the other end, his  own heart breaking as he saw the normally energetic and cheerful boy's face fall, the way he looked absolutely crushed .

Preston nodded, seeming despondent, his eyes looking empty, as if he wasn't really there, you'd think that for such the dramatic person he was he'd be bawling, screaming, screeching for revenge, but he just looked... broken.

Preston knew he didn't want to cause a scene, he didn't want to cry or even let his lip tremble, he mustered up everything he could to mutter out an "alright" and walk out of the counselors office, he looked down at the ground as he walked across the activity area, passing the tents, he really didn't want to be around anybody, an he knew by this time Erid would already be in their shared tent, so he went to the only place he really knew, the back stage of his stage, he walked up the wooden stairs and threw open the red fabric curtains and entering the dark room behind them, he was almost proud of himself for not crying in the open but he could only applaud himself briefly before he felt warm, wet tears roll down his cheeks, his eyes burned from keeping the tears back but now he could just let them flow, he navigated around the room through bleary eyes, turning on the vanity mirror, the small lights going around the mirror dimly  lit up most of the room, all of a sudden the frail boy's knees felt weak, he couldn't stand the thought of standing anymore, he felt wobbly, he tried to resist he wanted to be strong, he didn't need to cry-

 He didn't really register it but he  fell to the floor, sitting himself up and holding his knees up to his chest, he felt his tears running down faster, soaking his cheeks as he let out a shaky sob, after that one sob, everything escalated, his heartbeat started pounding as he started to realize what actually happened, his throat felt like it was closing as his breathing started to quicken he could feel himself drowning in his own misery , the static in his mind started getting louder as he dug his nails into his knees, in hopes of somehow calming himself, making him feel like was in control of something.

His brain didn't really process how it happened, he heard, he guessed yelling, someones footsteps running up the wooden stairs and then the curtains being torn open, 

Preston looked up, his lip trembling as his bloodshot eyes studied the figure he couldn't figure out at first but he noticed the curly hair,

_Max_ .

Preston couldn't understand why he was here, he knew he wasn't here for him, thinking back at all the previous comments he shot at him through out the week, it's no secret Max was permanently agitated by the theater boy, He could  sort of make out the stunned/confused the darker boy had on his face, giving away that he wasn't expecting the other boy to be there either. The previously crying boy furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn't think of what to say, he racked his brain but nothing came,

"... I just need too hide here for a bit." Max said emotionless, though, Preston could hear a bit of awkwardness in his voice,

The boy sniffled nodding a bit as he bit his tongue to keep anymore tears to leak out, Max shuffled toward the other side of the room sitting on one of the crates holding stage props inside of it,

The room filled thick with awkward tension, The taller boy wiped the tears off his face and lazily grasped the edge of the vanity, pulling himself up, his legs shaking as he stood but he moved along none the less, he glanced at himself in the mirror, he looked like a wreck, but he didn't want to spend to much time loathing himself, he does that every other night, so why now?

Preston lifted a lanky hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, "S-So why are you hiding in here?" he spoke, his voice wavering  slightly as he did

It took Max a couple of seconds to reply before answering boredly "Me and Nikki started some shit over at the Woodscouts, Nothing you'd really wanna hear about." Preston shrugged, He was just trying to make simple conversation, he didn't have to turn him down that fast. A couple moments of silence filled with mixed energy, like they both wanted to say something, but couldn't, Then finally Max spoke up "So why were you crying?" Preston froze, his hands gripping at the cushioned chair that he was standing behind toward the vanity, his knuckles going white, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out, almost as if he said it, it would happen again, it seemed almost, surreal, like it really didn't happen, like a bad dream that he was going to wake up from. finally he mumbled out "My dad died." He couldn't believe it when he said it out loud, "Oh." Max said after a while of silence "Well like, at least you still have your mom or some shit." He said trying to brighten the mood (?) 

Preston shook his head letting out a dry laugh, still shaking his head he let go of the chair and walking idly to a wood stand "My dad killed my mom a loong time ago", Max's eyes widened, the normally emotionless boy looked shocked and...almost intrigued, like his past was some best selling mystery novel "He sucked."  Preston shrugged, though his tone full of venom "You don't have to be sorry, Believe me, The last thing I need is your sadden sympathy," He said, finally sounding like himself, although his heart still tugged at him, telling him to stop talking, telling him to give up and break down but he wouldn't he just couldn't,

Max sat there, trying to process what Preston had just told him, Trying to figure what to say, or what not to say "I'm sorry for your loss?" Max said trying to word his response in a comforting way,

"It's fine, Truly, He was an asshole anyways" Max snorted, "Obviously ! This man fucking killed a person ! Of course he's a shitty person!" Max blurted out not realizing what he said probably agitated the taller one, but when he looked up he saw him with a small smile across his lips, actually looking kind of happy, well, previously compared to when he first walked in, "He left me before the cops found out, leaving me with Nana" He said, his small smile disappearing as he picked up the small skull that he always carried with him "Guess who this actually is?" Maybe Preston was over sharing, but it felt nice to get this off his chest, to actually tell someone his fucked up past, 

"Preston that better fucking not be what- fucking- think it is" Max said in a threatening but also terrified tone, Preston thought for a moment, was it really that horrifying? Preston had come to think of it as normal, ever since the day he was dropped off at Nana's he'd been convincing himself everyday that everything that happened was normal ! Just as normal as divorce ! Preston giggled, "Maybe," He said in a teasing tone "It's my moms skull" As soon as the words left Prestons mouth Max gawked " PRESTON, THAT IS FUCKED, HOLY SHIT WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH Y-"  Preston slapped Max's shoulder,  "Max, Shut up,  I don't need your boisterous voice deafening me" He snapped a bit annoyed "Anyways since obviously your such a _scaredy_ _cat_ this isn't the authentic one, it's just a replica" he pointed out, The taller boy leaned into the smaller boys face letting a wild smirk take over his face, his golden eyes scanning over max's blemished face, debating on what he really wanted to say,  "My dad has the real deal-" Max cut him off, punching the laughing boy's shoulder, Preston fell to the ground, laughing at himself, he wasn't really like this but tonight he was,, different.

When Preston leaned back onto his elbows and  looked up at Max, (who now seemed taller, Which was a rare sight) He looked down at him with a smile, maybe he was laughing, or maybe it was just a sick smirk, but Preston couldn't be bothered to tell the difference "Preston you are  _fucked_ ," He said, making them both errupt into giggles, or maybe just Preston, he couldn't really tell his mind felt clouded, all fizzy and fuzzy, like he was drunk "Maybe I am'' he said, letting the last of his giggles out, after everything calmed down and quieted Max just, stared at Prestons face examining every inch of it, every pore and wrinkle, looking into his eyes trying to read his eyes like a book, every tragedy and pain he's ever felt, all the fucked up things that had ever happened to him, every single break down or panic attack he suddenly wanted to be there for him, Prestons golden eyes bore into max's dark brown ones trying to remember every inch of each others faces.

Preston was the first to look away, now facing the hat stand full of wigs, trying to calm down the blush that rose to his cheeks "Uh ! Well ! I'm actually feeling a bit worn out now ! So uh,," Maxs eyes still lingured on the other boys face before he caught himself and started nodding "Right, yeah, so... Catch you later" Max said nonchalantly, hopping off of the wooden crate, Preston watched the boy 'catch you later? was he going to talk to him again?' Preston was probably overthinking it, it was just a casual toss of words. He quickly hummed out a "Mhm" As Max drew open the curtains throwing him a quick peace sign behind him as he walked out into the cold dark night.

Preston stood there in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do now, he wished Max had stayed, but he knew deep down he wouldn't have. He sighed reaching into one of the boxes and pulling out a blanket and curling up into the cushioned white chair, he felt safer here, even though  he knew his biggest fear was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So !! Woah !! This is my first fic in a while !! Uhm, i kinda got this idea for Preston from a tumblr post, and we don't really,, know about Prestons REAL parents, SO ! I'm kinda aware that i made Preston kinda, psycho ish or ooc? idk he gives off real almost JD vibes but yknow thats kinda how a headcanon him in this  
> im debating if i want to leave this as a one shot or if i want to make this a full fledged fanfiction  
> i have a couple ideas but im not sure if its enough to fill out actual chapters, so tell me what you think/what you want !!


End file.
